Can We Say Troublesome?
by mystiewolf
Summary: Oneshot. A strange encounter with a certain Hyuuga takes Shikamaru from The academy to... making out on the Hokage's desk? NejiShika, semi lime


This is my first ShikaNeji oneshot and also the first time I have added any limey scenes in one of my stories. So please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: If I owned them do really think the show would be about some stupid kid trying to become Hokage while his sexy friends just sat their helping him out occasionally? Here let me help you with that one. NO.

**Can We Say Troublesome**

It had started out as another normal day for Shikamaru Nara. He left his house after saying goodbye to his mother and headed to the academy. Today the brats would be learning the replacement jutsu. He could only begin to imagine the horror that he and his fellow academy instructors were going to go through as the day progressed. Man, those kids were just too troublesome.

As he walked through the village he ran into Neji Hyuuga, newly promoted to jonin. He really hadn't talked to Neji since the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, where the Hyuuga had almost died due to, what Shikamaru believed, were his poor decision making.

They both nodded to each other in greeting, Neji pausing to ask, "Still work at the academy?"

"Unfortunately," Shikamaru replied sticking his hands in his pockets.

Neji smirked at this, looking Shikamaru up and down. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in question but Neji turned his back on him. "Then I won't keep you waiting."

He walked off sending one more smirk at Shikamaru over his shoulder. The lazy nin stared after him before he too turned. "So troublesome."

xxxxxx

Okay. So it wasn't exactly a total horror. The kids actually weren't that bad. Some were even able to pull the jutsu off, much to the surprise of all the instructors. When recess was called all the kids were herded outside for some fun and games. Shikamaru wasn't needed so he was given the time off. To say he was happy would be the understatement of the century. This now gave him the perfect opportunity to do some undisturbed cloud watching. It also gave him the opportunity to think over his earlier run in with a certain Hyuuga.

He found a patch of grass far from the noisy kids and lay down. What was with the leer Hyuuga had given him? It had felt like he was stripping him, looking right into his soul. Although, with Neji's capabilities, he wouldn't have been surprised. Neji may not have said anything but his actions and thoughts seemed rather obvious.

Shikamaru tried to clear his mind and focus on the clouds, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the face of Hyuuga genius out of his head. It was weird. He almost seemed to have a thing for Neji.

Shikamaru's eyes almost bugged out of his head. There was no way in hell he had a crush on the Hyuuga boy.

'**Well he is rather hot; if not drop dead sexy.'**

'Who the hell are you?'

'**Your hormones. I've been locked up for far to long. So when you conscience came to give me food, I knocked him out and took his place.'**

'Okay there. So let me guess. You're going to try and set me up with Neji right?"

'**Dude you're psychic.'**

'Why?'

'**BECAUSE I'M FREAKIN HORNY GOD DAMMIT!'**

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his hormones over dramatics, muttering, "You're crazy."

"Well that's a nice way to say hello Nara. Especially after I took the day off to come visit you."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he stares up at the smirking face of Neji Hyuuga.

'**Well at least we don't have to go and find him.' **hi hormones said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Shikamaru was in a little to much shock to reply and could only gape up at the Hyuuga.

"Well the least you could do is stop staring and gaping. It's rude you know. Plus it ruins your attractive image." Neji's smirk widened.

It was at this moment that Shikamaru's brain started to work again. "Wait, what do you mean you took the day off to visit me? And... You think I'm attractive?"

"Hm, I thought it was rather obvious, and you're supposed to be a genius. I'm sure you can figure it all out without me needing to tell you." Neji decided to move forward with his plan and layed down beside the lazy nin.

'**Yes, cross seduction off the list too.' **His little hormonal self was doing backflips a the thought that he may finally see some action.

"Shut up," Shikamaru muttered.

"Well excuse me," Neji said, taking Shikamaru's words as a rejection.

"Huh. Oh shit I said that out loud?" when Neji nodded Shika continued, "Sorry, I was talking to my hormones. It seems he knocked my conscience out and took his place."

Neji just stared at him dumbfounded, "Right."

Shikamaru cursed himself and his inner voice. "How about we go inside. The students won't be done playing for another half an hour." Neji nodded still giving him a sceptical look. "Don't worry I'm still sane," Shikamaru smirked standing up and giving Neji a hand.

They both walked into the school building and entered a deserted classroom...

xxxxxx

"This is all your fault."

"My fault? You the one that came on to me."

"Yeah well you were the one who was all 'Oh let's share our feelings' and crap like that."

"I wasn't expecting you to do that though. Besides you should have been keeping a better eye on the time."

"I told you we had half an hour. You should have been the one to keep an eye on it."

"Well it was kind of hard with your tongue down my throat."

Do you think I was any better with your hands cupping my ass and you grinding our hips together?"

"Hmpf. Why don't we just share the blame 50/50?"

"Fine. This arguing is getting troublesome anyways."

Neji and Shikamaru sat outside the fifth Hokage's office waiting for her to let them in. They had had a rather... eventful day. They had both confessed their love for each other and had decided to try out a relationship, when Shikamaru decided to crush his lips with Neji's. It had of course progressed to a french kiss, then to a full blown make out session, then to Shikamaru being slammed onto the teacher's desk, pants unbuttoned and in the progress of getting Neji's shirt off.

It was hard to say who was more surprised when the door was opened, the tow boys or Iruka. They had stared at each other for about 30 seconds before an annoying little voice asked, "Iruka sensei what's wrong you look a little pale?" Iruka had then blushed, backed out of the room, shut the door behind him and then told the students that were with him that they had another ten minutes of recess.

Neji and Shikamaru had put their clothes back in order, shared one last brief kiss and were about to leave the classroom when a messenger came to tell them that the Godaime requested their presence. Surely news of there small... okay slightly large, make out session hadn't spread that fast.

So here they were. Bickering like a married couple over who's fault it was. Finally Shizune came out of the office carrying Tonton and told the boys to go on in. They looked over their shoulders to see her smirking at them as she closed the doors behind herself.

The two ninja were now alone with Tsunade, who was looking over a file, not even acknowledging them. When she did look up her face was impassive causing the two boys to gulp. "Well Nara, I am sorry to report that you will not be working at the academy for a le while. Also, Neji your application to join ANBU has been denied until further notice."

Both boys stood rooted to the spot, staring at the fifth in total shock.

"In a totally unrelated topic, congratulations on becoming a couple." she smiled sweetly at them.

In the history of the Hyuuga clan, their has only been one instance that the jaw of one of its clan members has ever hit the ground in shock. That time was when Neji Hyuuga's mind finally figured out what Tsunade had just said. Shikamaru seeing that his boyfriend was in no position to say anything said, "So Neji's rejection from ANBU and me being unable to teach at the academy isn't because of what happened earlier?"

"Of course not silly. Although you shouldn't have done it on the teacher's desk. Still, I wish I had been Iruka walking in on you guys." she licked her lips, "But of course I would prefer if you didn't tell anyone I said that."

"So then, why? Shikamaru asked slightly... okay very, disturbed.

"Because you two are going on a five man mission. In fact your team mates are running late. I sent Shizune to go get them, but it appears she has been unable to find them. You two wait here while I go search. I'll be right back," she said in a sing song voice, getting up from her desk heading out the door all the while smirking at the two nin.

Shikamaru and Neji sat down in two of the chairs in front of the Godaime's desk.

"Now that was disturbing," Neji said finally finding his voice.

"I have to agree with you there," Shikamaru muttered looking at the clutter on the fifth's desk. Spotting the mission folder he got up from his seat to retrieve it.

Stretching across the desk he didn't see Neji come up behind him until he was flipped over and pushed down on the desk, in a rather prone and suggestive position.

"Hn, Neji not here," Shikamaru said moaning when Neji grinded their hips together, "Come on the Hokage could be back at any moment."

"Then she can watch," groaned a rather horny Neji, "Are you afraid of what she's gonna see," he whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "Or rather, what she's not."

"Wait, are you questioning my manhood?" Shikamaru asked pushing Neji off of him.

"Oh please Shika, you know I'm bigger than you. That's why I'm the dominant one in this relationship."

"Oh we'll see about that," Shikamaru said before attacking Neji's mouth, catching the Hyuuga off guard. He already had his tongue down Neji's throat before the Hyuuga genius responded by forcing his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth. The battle for dominance was eventually won by Neji who had caught Shikamaru off guard by slamming their erections together. Shika broke the kiss moaning and gasping for air. Neji growled at this and attacked his throat, biting down on his collar bone. Shikamaru sucked in a breath at the mix of pain and pleasure causing Neji to smirk against his neck. He came back up and forced his tongue past Shikamaru's lips as they both worked to rid each other of their shirts.

Shikamaru could hear his hormonal self cackling in his head as he and Neji got each others shirts off and crushed their lips back together. This kiss didn't last long however as Neji moved down to attack Shika's neck again, leaving hickeys and bite marks in his wake. His hands were already getting the chunin's belt and pants undone when his mouth nit down on a dusky nipple. Shikamaru Threw his head back and groaned as his hands tried to unfasten Neji's own pants.

After successfully getting Shikamaru's pants undone, Neji mad quick work of his own before going back to feasting on the lazy nin's chest.

The sound of Shikamaru's pants hitting the floor was drowned out by the sound of the office door slamming open.

"Sorry were late we had to finish doing 500 laps around the village." Gai, Tenten and Rock Lee rushed into the office only to stop dead at the scene on front of them.

"Fuck, why do you people have such shitty timing!" Neji exclaimed holding up his pants while Shikamaru rushed to pull his own up.

Tsunade calmly pushed through the three blocking her door and made her way to her desk, taking a seat. "Looks like I missed another good show."

Both boys blushed. Her words also seemed to awaken the other three, or in particular a green tight clad jonin sensei. In a mad dash Gai ran up to Neji crushing him in a fierce hug. "Oh Neji, I am so happy that you have finally found love," He shouted as tears streamed down his face, "Oh glorious youth has embraced the both of you."

"Yeah on _MY _desk," Tsunade muttered.

"Lee are you taking note of this?"

As Gai had been swinging Neji back and forth in his hug, the Hyuuga had lost his hold on his already unfastened pants. Causing them to fly off and hit Tenten right in the face.

"Holy shit!" Tsunade said putting on her glasses.

"Look at what youth has done for Neji Gai sensei!"

"Yes Lee, youth is a wondrous thing.:

"Che, how troublesome. You win Neji."

End

Hehehe, no lemon for you guys. As I said in the above author's note I have never written one and so I felt that I should start out with just some minimal limeyness then move up to a lemon. So next one may have a lemon or a bigger lime. I dunno I have to figure it out.

I kinda went a little overboard with Tsunade but hey it's Tsunade what can I say?

Please R&R to make this Authoress very happy.

Peace out,

mystiewolf


End file.
